


AH One Shots

by BethBoca



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBoca/pseuds/BethBoca
Summary: I do take requests! However, I only write sometimes due to work and being a mother. Bare with me!





	1. Barcelona - Ryan Haywood

Going on vacation is always fun, right? Well, maybe if your best friend didn't bail on you at the bar to go have a crazy one night stand with some guy here in Barcelona then maybe it would be okay. What was there to do when you didn't know where anything was or how to speak the full language? Spain is beautiful and a lot of people spoke English for the tourists, but none of them were around when you needed them. Like right now, for example. You mentally groaned as you paid for your shots and exited the bar promptly. Outside, there was a group of men all laughing and having a good time. One of them didn't have a drink in his hand and you automatically guessed he was the D.D. for them.

"Hi, can I ask for a favor?" You question while tucking on his jacket sleeve. He looked over to you as the group quieted down to listen. You cleared your throat and introduced yourself quickly.

"Ryan Haywood." He greets back. "How can I help?"

"Well my friend ditched me and I have no idea what to do right now or where to go." You explain. "She was kind of my tour guide for this trip."

"Got ya." He turns to the group and puts a hand up. "I'm gonna help her out. Try not to get lost, yeah?" The other men cackle before waving you both off. You thank the medium sized group and follow Ryan down the sidewalk. "Were you looking to get to your room or were you wanting to sight-see?" You hadn't thought about sight-seeing because of the sudden annoyance of being ditched, but right now it sounded nice.

"I would like to look around I suppose." Ryan nodded firmly and held out his elbow. You took a moment to accept the gesture, both of you litterally meeting moments ago, but when you do take it and slip your arm through his you feel secure. So far he was a kind gentleman. As you walked around, you noticed just how much this man knew about Barcelona and even the main country in general. He explained certain buildings and what year they were built along with what their purposes were.

"You know quite a bit about this place, huh?" You pipe up with a small smile.

"Yeah." He chuckles lowly. "My family used to visit every other summer."

"Was it exciting as a kid?"

"It was better than being at home." You nod in agreement. As the sight-seeing went on, you learned more about each other's personal lives. You both were from Texas, but different cities. He was from Austin and you from Dallas. You also learned he and his group were on a business trip to study filmography for their branch Achievement Hunter at their company Rooster Teeth. Getting to know him and knowing he was even in the same state as you was exciting since now you felt less alone and closer to someone like you. The sound of cellos and accordians were playing down the sidewalk and as you glanced up you saw a small group of musicians playing them. When you both reached them you stopped.

"Care to dance?" Ryan questions. You giggle quietly.

"I can't dance, I'm sorry."

"I never said 'can you?'." You immediately became more intrigued in this man. You nodded and took a dancing position with his help, gripping him for balance. When he moved, you moved. Suddenly, the beat picked up and you felt eased with the movements, letting the music hit you. The town was growing less populated by the hour and now the streets were almost empty. Ryan spun you and released your hand as he slowly returned to normal on the street. With a big smile on your face, you began to dance by yourself and laugh as Ryan watched you. You stopped and met back with him before finally relaxing back onto his arm.

"I'm really glad you are helping me tonight." You admit quietly. He laughs lowly, swinging his arm to be around your shoulders instead.

"Me too."


	2. Bad Day - Jeremy Dooley

A broken down car, an overdrawn bank account, and being locked out of your own apartment while they renovated the building were something you could put on the top on your "Bad Month" list. Except for it wasn't even a full month. It was only just in the time span of today. So, while you sat in front of your apartment building with your shoes laying beside you and your shirt hanging off your shoulder, you cried. That's what you were planning to do in your apartment but since that's out of the question you might as well do it anyways. People would glance at you or try to ignore you, but you didn't have anywhere else to go. Being out of options and tired made you even more upset. Finally you dug out your cell. The current boyfriend you have had for a month now worked in the same office building as you but a different branch. When you started there two months ago he was the one to show you around and help you get where you needed to go. You hated asking people for help but after feeling like a homeless person you gave in. You found the contact you were looking for and slowly hit call. Four rungs before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Jeremy, hey..." Your voice was weak but you tried nonetheless. "Are you busy?"

"No, what's up?" He replies immediately. After a pause you hear your name to catch the attention again.

"Sorry, I just need someone to talk to right now." You go on and explain your day to him and current situation. Through it all you can hear him humming to show he was acknowledging and listening to you while your tight throat made it hard to speak.

"I'll come and get you." Jeremy says in the end. "You can stay here until the apartment is ready. I have a spare bed in my stream room."

"Jeremy-"

"I'll see you soon." You didn't even get to protest more before Jeremy had hung the phone up. You decided there was not much else you could do except wait now. As you waited, you could feel the stress starting to take over you again. When would you get back your car? How will you pay for the repairs? When will this so called "good money" hit? Renting out an apartment may have been a big problem financially, but you couldn't live on the streets and you didn't know anyone when you moved here. A horn honks to catch your attention. When you look up and see Jeremy waiting for you in his vehicle, you can't help but get a wash of feelings over you. You were thankful, embarrassed, mad, and glad. Picking one emotion would have been a tough one since you couldn't seem to sense which one you felt at what time. You hopped into the front seat and gave a deep sigh as you buckled yourself.

"Thank you so much, Jeremy." You tell him. "Please don't think I was calling to beg for help, I'm not like that."

"Trust me, I didn't see it in that way." He reassures with a small chuckle. Seeing him brush off this situation like it was no big deal made it easier to relax. "What would you like for dinner?" The question took you by surprise as you hadn't thought about it.

"I could go for a Big Mac or three." You admit. Jeremy laughs out slightly and shrugs.

"Alright. Big Macs it is." Seeing how much this man already was willing to help just made this whole day better. Dating only for a month is something that you always categorized as a "getting to know" period. Never did you think you could catch feelings this fast and this hard. Maybe it was because of how he was treating you, or maybe it was because of the way he looked at you when you came to the office after work to wait for him every day. Who knows what triggered it. All you knew was it was easy to like Jeremy. He didn't make it hard or drag it out. He was straight to the point and let you see all or nothing. The day you got together, he gave the warning of not wanting to waste his time on someone who doesn't like him for him from the start. You never had a problem with whatever "Jeremy" he showed you so either way, you were hooked.

"Thank you." You whispered, glancing to your lap. When you said it this time, it was more sincere and meaningful. You could even hear the grateful tone underlining it. Jeremy paused at the red light and smiled softly at you.

"You're welcome." He then said your name so softly you couldn't seem to breathe afterwards. "Once we get to my house just let me know if you need absolutely anything." You nod once in understanding and play with the hem of your shirt. You had no clothes to change into and you needed a shower. You silently curse your landlord for not warning you sooner about the renovations. The car pulls up in front of Jeremy's house and the engine hums as it turns off. You both step out and head towards the nice home. "I actually live right down the street from Jack from my branch."

"Really?" You asked, a little surprised. "I feel like no one lives near each other in my branch." Jeremy shrugs and opens the front door, holding it open for you to follow behind him before shutting it. As you glanced around the home, you felt awestruck by the sight. "You have a beautiful home, Jeremy."

"Thank you, but I don't really get to pick what my home looks like. It was whatever I could afford." He explains. I nod in agreement since my apartment was the same situation. After explaining the shower to you, Jeremy leaves you to it. Being in someone else's home was always so weird. You could never make anyone's home feel like yours. It just never felt right to you. For some reason, though, Jeremy's house was comfortable and even though you had never been there you felt like you had been there many times before. A small house tour after your shower sums up where everything was. As for the clothing situation, Jeremy gave you a shirt that was too small for him now and had taken your jeans to the washer. For the meantime he let you borrow a pair of pajama pants that matched his many other plaid patterned ones. Now you had settled on the couch with him, watching a movie with your damp hair tied up in a bun and your head resting on his shoulder. Even though you had been telling him since you had gotten here, you didn't believe Jeremy knew just how thankful you were. You looked up towards him and gave a small smile before pressing your lips together.

"What's up?" He asks while glancing to you. You open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off. "If you say thank you one more time I am taping your mouth shut." Your small grin grows into a large smile followed with a laugh. 

"Well I just want to make sure you know how thankful I am!" You defend yourself. Jeremy laughs lowly and leans over, placing a kiss on your forehead.

"I know." He whispers. "Now let's finish this movie." You nod and watch him press play on the remote while slinging your arms over his stomach and around his curved back for comfort. 


	3. Broken Bones - Michael Jones

"Okay no, that's really hurting." You say as you attempt to stand up again. You took a nasty fall over some marbles during an AHWU that Geoff had released. You wanted to surf on them like the others but you had horrible balance as it was. Alfredo and Jeremy had helped you to your feet, but you couldn't stand on your left foot.

"I think it might be sprained or broken." Jeremy mentions. As Alfredo looks down at the damage, he goes slightly pale.

"Uh, I think it's definitely broken." His eyes meet Jeremy's as you look to your foot. Your ankle was wedged outwards while your foot was twisted inwards. "Come on let's get you to the hospital." You nod in sudden shock and yet panic. As they walked you to the vehicle you recognized as Alfredo's, you turned to look at Jeremy.

"Do not tell Michael what happened. Just tell him I went home sick and Alfredo drove me." He hesitated at your command but slowly nodded in affirmation. "Thank you." You mutter with a grunt as you slide carefully into the vehicle. Michael, your boyfriend of eight months now, was on lunch at the moment so you knew you had a time frame to work with. Jeremy rushed back towards the office while Alfredo sped to the hospital. In a matter of two hours, your foot was in a cast and you were on pain meds that you didn't realize you needed until you actually arrived at the hospital. You could tell they were strong because it was making you feel high.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Alfredo questions as he helps you onto your bed. You didn't even hear him at first but when it clicked that he spoke to you, you nodded. "No, I'm sorry but I'm calling Michael." Being too high to care, you nodded and giggle into your pillow as you heard Alfredo talking on the phone. You rested your eyes for what felt like seconds, but when you opened them again Michael was laying next to you in your bed, sleeping. You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at your phone on the side table to see it was already ten at night. Michael stirred and finally looked up at you. He immediately looked upset.

"Why are you awake, Moron?" He was always playful about the name but right now you felt he was meaning it more than usual.

"I don't remember falling asleep..." You admit.

"Obviously since you were hanging halfway off the bed and still in your day clothes." He scoffs. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was low and soft but it still had a strict tone. You didn't blame him for being upset but you also didn't want him to worry.

"I didn't think it was important." You admit shyly. Avoiding his eyes, you played with your fingers. "I figured it would be less worrisome if I just took care of it and then let you know what happened." A heavy sigh broke the long silence between you two.

"I don't care if you think it worries me." Michael whispers. "Just tell me when something happens. I want to be the first to know." You nod once in understanding. "Come here." You shimmy to be hooked the Michael's side while carefully placing your booted foot next to his and crossing your other leg over his own. "I love you." You have heard the words many times before now, but right now in the dark, quiet room you two shared, it felt more meaningful.

"I love you, too." You take a peak up at the man and see he was already dozing back into his sleep. Even though you took a four hour nap you felt you needed sleep too. With the sound of Michael's heartbeat in your ear, you dozed off for the night.


	4. Boys and Girls - Gavin Free

You and your best friend, Gavin, were halfway through third year when you finally realized he would never love you in the way you love him. The way you came to realize this was the fact that when you were with someone you never lasted for more than a month because it wasn't like how Gavin treated you. Yet, Gavin lasted at least a year with a couple of his relationships. You were seen as a whore now because of it; Even though you still have never slept with anyone. Gavin knew you didn't and so when the rumors came around he was quick to ignore them. You never really intended to fall for Gavin. You were like brother and sister at first but seeing how your actual brothers had treated you, you were soon to comprehend this wasnt sibling-like love you felt. Gavin was quick to have your back, never make you cry, and never did he physically hurt you like a brother does. Maybe those little things were what made you fall for him. Slowly but surely you got so caught up in him that you didn't care if you had to wait for him. You also knew you didn't want to make things sour between you. You remember talking to Gavin in your room right before high school had started. He had asked you how to talk to girls. When you heard that, you knew he didn't feel the same. Watching him with other girls made it hard on you so you had decided to try and move on. First there was Alex. Then Mike. Then Ryan, Paul, and Richard. None of them made it to your standards. Gavin didn't seem to notice why you always dumped the boys you went out with. They were all very nice and considerate and a couple were his mates. You just always said that you weren't ready to commit. Current day, though, Gavin was ready to commit to his girlfriend, Cynthia. She was beautiful, funny, and was once your other close friend. Once her and Gavin met, though, you were a third wheel. Since then, you stayed away from them when they were together. You never told Cynthia how you felt for Gavin in fear of her announcing it to him.

"Hey!" You snap out of your deep thoughts to turn to your open window. It was Gavin, whom was climbing up the lattice. "Can I talk to you for a second?" You nod your head, suddenly flustered at the unannounced visit. He continues his climb inside and sits atop your bed while you stay at your computer desk. "Why haven't you been at school lately?" You quickly shrugged your shoulders.

"I haven't been feeling well." You excuse yourself. "Bit under the weather."

"Well why haven't you been answering the phone?"

"I just haven't been feeling up to it." Now you began to feel intruded on. "Is that all you came to say?" You cover your chest with your arms crossed and look away from Gavin.

"I actually came to say that I think I love Cynthia." There it was. The one word you felt for him but he didn't for you. Instead, he admits to feeling it for your once close friend.

"That's great." You whisper. "You guys have been together for four months now right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's appropriate." You turn back to your computer to avoid letting him see the tears brimming your eyes. "I think I need to take a power nap. You should go." You pushed out the words fast before your throat could tighten.

"I thought we would play some video games or something." He suggests. "To help you feel better." Your eyes shut tightly and the wet tears fell to the top of your hands. "Are you okay?" He asks again after a moment. You could hear the bed springs pop and creak as Gavin came to you. "Why are you crying?"

"I need you to leave, Gavin." Your voice finally broke and the tears came faster. "Please." Instead of leaving, Gavin pulls you into a hug without hesitation. He begins to shush you but that only makes this moment worse.

"What's wrong?" When you don't even try to answer, he whispers your name into your hair. "Please." You let out a sobbed sigh and pull backwards to look at him.

"Gavin, I can't do this anymore." You say. "I'm tired of hearing about the girlfriends and the crushes. I'm tired of knowing you love someone. I'm tired of pretending and hiding behind my fears. I'm just... exhausted. This is too much for me all the time and I tried so hard to be supportive of you and whoever you were with but I can't be anymore. I'm done being the third wheel." You were surprised with yourself. You've never blown up on anyone like that let alone Gavin. He stood there, stunned. It was obvious he didn't know what to say. "I love you, Gavin, but not the way that you love me. I just wanted you to know that before I officially... end this." Your voice hooked at the end of your sentence as you choked back tears.

"You're right. I don't love you like that." He says plainly. You refuse to look at him. "I'm sorry. I really am. I've been so inconsiderate and I knew deep down there was more to your failed relationships. I'm truly sorry." You didn't want to hear what you already knew. "But just because I don't love you like that doesn't mean I can't." This time you turn to him in confusion. "I never saw you as anything romantic. That doesn't mean I shouldn't. I can see you romantically if you want me to. I didn't ever try because I wanted to respect you for if you didn't see me that way." You stayed quiet, shocked. "I don't want to lose you or Cynthia. If I had to choose, though, I'd choose to keep you." You weren't sure what to do or say. Instead, you nodded. With that simple gesture, Gavin pulled you back I to a hug.

"Let's try this then, shall we?"


	5. Happy - Jack Pattillo

"Hey!" You turned to the sound of Jack, your co-worker. Well, sort of. He worked at the Achievement Hunter branch and you at Funhaus. "How's your first RTX so far?"

"It's great, actually." You reply to his question. "Fans seem to like me as far as I can tell."

"Who wouldn't like you?" He laughs out. "You're amazing." Every time you spoke to Jack it felt like your heart filled with warmth and happiness. He welcomed you every time you went somewhere or joined Funhaus when they visited the office out in Texas. Don't go about it wrong, you were greeted by all the others as well, but Jack's was always different. It was always giving off a genuine vibe. You never thought of it any different as friendly at first, but after almost a year now, you became intrigued by the man. He wasn't only kind, but funny, relaxed, and genuinely happy seeming. Sure he had his bad days, but he never let it stop him. Maybe it was the admiration you had for him. It could have been the way he smiled at you compared to his own co-workers. It could be just that you're a woman and he respects women, but he isn't as warming to Elyse as he is to you, which she informed you of.

"Do you wanna join us on the panel?" Jack's ask through you off, but you nodded nonetheless.

"Of course!" Jack holds out a hand to guide you and you hesitate before taking it, feeling a static hum between your palms as you clasp his hand. He smiles wide at you and leads you to the panel they were scheduled for from behind the stages. When you arrive to his group, they all grinned at you. They all greeted you nicely and casually. They normally did anyways.

"Come on, it's about to start." Geoff informs you all. You nod and feel Jack release your hand before heading onto the stage with the others. The crowd of fans cheered as they always do at everyone who came out. You took a seat next to Jack and Alfredo while the others filled in the rest of the empty seats. You had noticed Gavin was missing, probably doing a live podcast with the crew from RoosterTeeth.

"Hey everybody!" Jack yells into the microphone in front of him. The crowd cheers once more before settling down. The panel started as usual. There was banter between the men, jokes, and stories.

"So, do you have a something you wanna talk about?" You realized after a moment Ryan was speaking to you.

"Uh..." You paused and shrugged. "I got a new cat?" You edged out. Lindsay slammed her hands on the table.

"What is the name?"

"His name is Rice." You say with glee. "He's white."

"Don't you have a cat named Beans?" Jack inputs.

"Yes." You answer. "They are made for each other." The crowd gives low laughs along with the others. Jack hums into the mic and looks to his hands on the table before at you.

"See, that's why I like you." He says casually. You felt your face fluster immediately and your throat tighten. The crowd is silent for a moment, there are whispers, and then some sort of affectionate cheering.

"Did you just admit that, Jack?" Michael asks with a laugh.

"Yeah." You were shocked by Jack's straightforward answer and sat there staring at him. "What? Yes I like you." He says your name at the end to snap you back into reality.

"Holy shit, hey, yeah, I-I like you, too." You didn't know how to respond without sounding shocked so your body decided to do you one worse and do it awkwardly. The crowd lets out a loud cheer with laughter mixed in it before the others begin cheering you both on as well.

"It only took a year to admit it, huh guys?" Jeremy pokes fun at you both but you didn't care right now. Jack just admitted to feeling the same way as you. You honestly couldn't be fucking happier.


	6. Not Enough -Geoff Ramsey-

The whole time you have been with him, you have never felt like you were enough for Geoff. No matter what you did or said, you felt like it was the worst you could do. You kept doing things for him and trying to make him happy no matter if you hated what it was. Geoff was hard to read. You never knew when he was happy, sad, mad, or even just bored. He had like two faces he'd make at everything. How were you supposed to read that? You've known the man for years, ever since him and your brother, Burnie, had started RoosterTeeth. Unsure of what else to do for him, you were constantly broken up and crying in your bedroom. You still lived in separate houses, Geoff never asking you to move in after a year of dating. You were awful at taking control of situations and depended on the other person to do so. Which, if you knew Geoff, you knew he would have. You never told him how you felt. In fact, you would never have the courage to do it. Your anxiety was too powerful. Because of your anxiety, your depression was easy to fall into again. Don't go about it wrong, Geoff made you happier than ever. He never did anything wrong and it was partly your fault from making him think everything was okay all the time. As the rain came down outside, you laid in your bed to think about all the things you should have said or done but couldn't because of your fear of losing him. You loved him. Even though you hadn't said I and neither has he, you knew your feeling was right. It wasn't like your last relationship where you wanted to be in love so bad that you fooled yourself into thinking you were in it. There was a vibration on the bed beside you to distract you from your overthinking. Burnie's named flashed on the screen and you hesitantly answered.

"What's up?" You ask, trying to sound cheery. Maybe it was too cheery but Burnie didn't seem to notice.

"Are you coming or what?" He asks loudly over music in the background. "The party started like thirty minutes ago. You said you were just gonna pick something up and come back." That's right, there was a party for RWBY's Japan Debut. You promised you'd go but with how you felt you were unsure now. You cleared your throat away from the phone before answering.

"Yeah I'll be there in five." You both end the conversation and hang up. You sigh and rise from the bed before slipping on your shoes and grabbing a light sweater. You grab your keys and as you walk to the door, you stop, staring at the knob just before your hand touches it. You're tired of feeling this way. You're tired of feeling so lonely and like you are trying to call for help but your body is ignoring you. With a deep breath, the doorknob connects with your palm and you swing the door open. Without any more hesitation your body goes forward and towards the car, buckling in and driving towards Burnie's home. You were ready to face Geoff head on. At least, that's what you thought until you actually saw the man himself waiting outside of Burnie's, a water bottle in his hand. He didn't see you pull up since he was busy scrolling on his phone. Was he waiting for you? Maybe he just wasn't feeling the party scene and wanted to step outside. Knowing Geoff, that was more likely. After a moment of fighting your inner self and your anxiety levels skyrocketing, you stepped out of the vehicle. Geoff still hadn't looked up until you were halfway across the yard. When he looked at you there was a ping of guilt and terror. You felt guilty for not doing what you promised and terror that Geoff would hate you for it. Instead, though, he smiled lightly at you.

"Hey!" He comes up while sliding his phone into his side pocket. "You grab the thing?" His eyes looked at both of your hands to see you in fact did not have anything.

"Y-yeah. My sweater." You quickly covered while tugging at the fabric.

"You could have had mine." He replies with a small shrug. "I don't really feel cold." You were now observing he didn't wear his jacket outside. "I mean, it's always hot as dicks here anyways. It's Austin." You let out a small nervous laugh at his implication of the heat levels and nod. "Are you okay?" You were caught off guard by the question since he almost never asked that. Usually it was rhetorical. Right now, though, for the first time since ever he had a different expression. It wasn't his normal two expressions but instead it had worry. The confusing emotion made you shudder. Were you worrying him? You couldn't do that; you weren't worth worrying over. Geoff shouldn't have to worry about a lower person than himself. Your brain couldn't help but make things worse by sending mixed signals through your body. All the thoughts halted when you heard your name. Your eyes meet Geoff's. "What's going on?" Another face. straight and concerned. "You can tell me." Tears. That's what you saw. Lots of them as they clouded your vision and fell to your cheeks, chin, and shaking hands. Geoff ushers you to the patio bench where you sat, hearing the music from inside more clearly.

"I just... I don't think we are a match." You finally say. Your throat tightened as soon as the sentence finished.

"What do you mean?" His voice sounded quiet and low. It seemed hurt.

"I mean that no matter what I do I don't feel like I am enough. I can't cook well, when I clean I get too distracted and never finish, I keep trying to make things up to you but then it makes everything worse because something always goes wrong-"

"Listen to me." Geoff cuts off. "I want you to stop. I want you to stop talking. I want you to stop thinking. I just want you to stop and look at me." You pause before agreeing to his words and following his instructions. "I love you. God do I love you... I've never been good at showing love that wasn't casual. I guess I felt out of place because you weren't casual. You were outgoing, crazy, and fun. It threw me off. So yeah, I try to not do anything but that's because I love watching you be you. So don't try so hard to make me love you because I already do." After his short speech he presses his lips to your forehead.

"Is that why you haven't asked me to move in?" You question suddenly. Since you're thinking of it you might as well discuss it.

"To be honest, I thought you didn't like that kind of thing." He laughs out. He rubs the back of his neck before throwing an arm around your shoulders. "But I'll move in the second you want me to." Your heart felt so full and mixed that you didn't know what you started crying for this time. You were happy as hell but also so mad at yourself for thinking the way you did. With tears running down your cheeks again, you placed your hands on Geoff's jaw and pulled him into a smiling kiss.

"Woah, why is she crying happily?" A voice asks suddenly from behind you both. "Did you just propose?" You look back to see Burnie with a very excited face.

"No not yet, Burnie." Geoff says while tossing his water bottle at the man, who starts laughing. "Maybe one day."


	7. Comfort -Trevor Collins

You were so excited. After what felt like years of trying, you and your boyfriend were having a baby. You weren't married but you didn't need to be to know you had enough love for each other to share it with a child of your own. Everyone at the office was excited for you and Trevor. They had already began planning your shower ahead of time and the fans had been sending in clothing, accessories, and diapers with wipes. You were so ready for your little one. Halfway through your pregnancy you had began doing the nursery for your little girl. She was already so loved and spoiled by everyone around you both. Cravings were driving Trevor mad when he would be woken up in the middle of the night to make a 24-7 store run. Nothing seemed to satisfy your upcoming baby. She was always kicking and always eating. Three weeks until your due date. You were so anxious and ready to have your baby there was nothing to do but wait and plan for her arrival. Trevor was trying to work out what time he would be taking his paternity leave while you had already taken yours. You wanted to be like Lindsay and work until your water broke but something in your gut was telling you not to. Two weeks to go. You were at your last follow up before expected delivery. Your kind doctor was always examining your infant that tumbled in your belly. This time, she wasn't so cheerful. She was filled with sorrow and worry as soon as the appointment had started. She had sat you down into a private room with both you and Trevor to listen closely.

_There are complications._

How are you supposed to react other than scared, angry, and upset? You were told your child might not come out alive. You were told she wasn't ready. You were told the baby you were ready to hold and have forever won't even be in you arms at all. One Week. You weren't sure how to feel. You were empty feeling with very little hope. You wanted to believe your baby will come through and be fine. You wanted to trust yourself in being able to give her life. You felt like you weren't a good mother. Like you had failed your unborn child. The day of. You were early; Three days. Nothing was confident to you right now. Not yourself, not the doctors, and not your spirit.

_I'm here._

The words that did have confidence. Trevor's words.

_You can do this._

The faith he had in you.

_Both of you._

The one thing you didn't do until now was believe. You felt yourself ready to push. Even with the skeptical doctors, you were going to try. even with the complications chance, you were gonna try. Because your daughter and boyfriend were going to try, too. One solid push and you could feel nothing but pain. A second. Third. Fourth and fifth. Finally, you heard something. Over the ringing in your ears and the grunting of pain, you heard a cry. It wasn't your own. With this noise, you cried out in emotion and pushed once more, allowing your daughter to completely emerge into the world. Her cry was loud and brave. Her scrunched face showed no complications as she let the world know she beat the odds. Watching Trevor cut her cord as she squirmed in the nurse's hands. Hearing that she looked healthy and strong made you proud. You looked to your small family and had tears of joy as you embraced their emotions. Trevor brought her to you, close enough to touch and examine. She was content at your touch. This was it: this was how you felt with Trevor. This was how he made you act. He was your comfort. Because of him, neither of you had given up. Your beautiful daughter was born healthy and strong and your relationship was even better.

_I love you._

It was a simple line that held so much behind it. As the nurse handed you your child after she was wrapped and sleeping Trevor came to your side. All of you were quiet as you all admired each other.

_I love you, my comfort._


	8. Drunk Babysitter -Alfredo Diaz-

"Let's go out." You hear Jeremy offer the group. "It's been a while since a group outting." You can't help but agree to the fact that Achievement Hunter hasn't done anything together outside of work in a while.

"Where to?" You ask.

"Where do we wanna go?" When no one pipes up an answer, you shrug.

"We could go to that one bar and grill downtown." You suggest. "I haven't been there in a while."

"Sounds good to me. What about y'all?" The group all share looks before sort of agreeing in their own ways. You see Alfredo had been quiet, ignoring you all with his headphones on. He's been in a trance recently since you moved into the main office, meaning he probably wasn't comfortable with you being in here quite yet. Once all the other men exited the building to go home, you walk to Alfredo before tapping him on the shoulder. He quickly removes his headphones while spinning to face you.

"What's up?" He questions.

"Everyone is gonna go out later." You inform him. "Are you wanting to come?" He searches your eyes for a moment as if he was internally battling himself for an answer.

"Sure, yeah." He finally says. His answer seemed forced.

"If you don't want to go, Alfredo, you don't have to." You mutter under your breath but still to where he could hear it.

"I didn't say I didn't want to." He defends. "I just wasn't sure if I should." You furrow your brow at him.

"Why would you think you shouldn't go?" You sort of laughed out the question. "You've been in here longer than me and I'm going." He sighs with a small shrug.

"I don't know." You could tell he was lying. "I just don't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone when I get too drunk I guess."

"I won't let you." You quickly promise. "I drink one drink usually and then I'm done for the night. I can be your designated babysitter." He pouts at the idea, but afterwards smiles small.

"Okay." He breathes out in slight defeat. "I'll pick you up in my car at seven."

-

You had on your favorite night-out outfit along with a nice hairstyle just to look like you were going somewhere nice instead of a bar downtown. Alfredo was meant to be there any moment now, making you slightly nervous. Alfredo didn't seem to like being around you much, making the situation intense and awkward. You liked him a lot, no lying there, but he just seemed distant and always on his toes. You hear a horn honk outside the house and rush towards the door. After locking it tight behind you, you climb into the front seat of Alfredo's car.

"Hey, Alfie." You greet warmly. He gives a small smile before greeting you back kindly. On the way to the bar, neither of you really spoke. It wasn't a bad silence, though since the music was soft and a good tune to help stop the awkwardness. You step out of the vehicle with Alfredo in tow, walking into the bar.

"There they are!" You look up to see Michael shouting at you both from across the bar. Everyone was already there except for you two. You take a seat at the booth, sliding in next to Lindsay and Fiona while Alfredo sat across from you between Michael and Gavin. The rest of the group was off playing pool and laughing loudly around the building.

"What took you so long?" Lindsay asks with an intention lurking in her words. You shoot her a quick glare before she quietly backs down. Michael grabs two shot glasses from behind him on the counter before pouring enough whiskey to make you drunk in one shot into each glass.

"Now you both need to play catch up." Michael explains as he shoves the glasses towards the both of you. You and Alfredo both hesitate, eyeing each other as if to see who would go first. After a moment, both of you pound the shots down. The burn itches your throat and chest until it finally rests in your gullet. After that one shot it doesn't take much to get Alfredo to drink. You, on the other hand, made him a promise to babysit him.

"You know..." Alfredo slurs slightly into your ear as you walk him towards his vehicle. "I'm so glad I came tonight."

"That's great." You tell him.

"Yes cause see, now you see what I'm really like." He pauses to burp. "This is who I really am." As you place him into the car, he grabs your wrist to stop you from turning away from him. "Wait." He whisper-shouts. "Do you still like me?" You can't help but laugh lightly at his drunken concern.

"Of course." You answer softly. His loose smile widens and he crinkles his nose while he grins.

"Yes!" He cheers quietly. You can't hold back your small giggle at his sudden silliness. You go around to your side of the car before driving towards Alfredo's home. "I'm so happy you still like me."

"I wouldn't stop liking you for drinking to relax, Alfie."

"I love it when you call me Alfie." He admits with a half-smile. "It's so calming and cute."

"Okay, I'll forever call you Alfie." You laugh out. "Deal?"

"Yes, deal!" He reaches over, turning up the radio while cheering slightly. "I love this fuckin' song!" He begins to belt out lyrics to the song as you sit there, laughing and praying he keeps the windows rolled up.

"I'm not looking forward to when you have to vomit." You tell him as the music quiets down. He frowns, looking to you.

"I need to throw up?" He whines. "I don't wanna throw up."

"Honey, you need to or you won't feel good in the morning." You explain. He sighs, nodding and rubbing his gut.

"Okay, I suppose." You park the car into his driveway before exiting and helping him out of his side. "Wait-" He stops on the lawn and without warning bends over and vomits right on the grass. You're nose scrunches as you look away, still holding him upright. "I didn't make it to the bathroom..." He mutters, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth.

"No." You sigh out. "No you did not." You continue walking him to his door, reaching into his front pocket and removing his house key.

"Woah there!" He shouts. "Take me on a date first!" You roll your eyes as blush no doubt spreads across your face.

"Oh shut up and get inside." You retort while pressing open on the door. He stumbles in with you, hitting the couch immediately and bringing you down with him. "Alfredo!" You shout as you collide into his torso and the couch. You felt him kick the door closed behind you both but you were still going to try and get up.

"Sh..." He hushes as he grabs at your head, petting your hair the best he could without it feeling like he was just smacking your dome. "I thought you were gonna call me Alfie?"

"Alfie-" You cut in "-I need to get you to bed."

"Oh really?" He asks playfully. "Trying to get into my pants _and _into the bed?"

"Not like that!" You quickly shout, sitting up to where you had to press your hands into his chest to keep you upwards. His hands fell from your back to your waist as he smiled drunkenly at you.

"I would love for you to mean it like that." He doesn't even hesitate with his words as he stares up at you. Your shock was evident as you stared back at him, unsure what to say. You liked Alfredo deeply, but you always felt he didn't like you at all. Was he admitting his feelings?

"You're drunk." You quickly try to clear up. "You don't mean it."

"Yes I do." When you don't look at him, he says your name softly. Your eyes meet his and he seems more serious now. "I like you a lot. I always have." You sigh, knowing that even if it's true, he was too drunk to talk to about it right now.

"If that's true, let's talk about it tomorrow, okay?" You whisper, leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. "Right now, you need sleep." He frowns slightly as you leave his torso before pulling him up off the couch. After forcing him to brush his teeth, drink a whole cup of water, and making him go to bed, you were on your way back to your own home. You barely slept because of what was discussed. When you woke up the next morning to a knock on your front door, you didn't expect Alfredo to be standing there with a small gift bag.

"Alfie?" You question. "What are you-"

"Here." He shoves the bag towards you before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's an apology for last night." You peak into the bag and see it's the new video game you have been trying to get your hands on for a month now. "I don't know if you still need it but-" You cut him off, engulfing him in a big hug.

"Thank you!" You shout, squeezing tightly around him. When you pull your face away, you plant a quick kiss on his cheek. "I love it." You could hear him release the breath he held.

"About what I said last night..." He trailed. "I like you. That wasn't just drunk me lying out of my ass. I like you." You stand there, the smile never leaving your face.

"I know. I like you, too, Alfie." He breaks into a large grin, quickly wrapping his arms around you in a hug that wasn't as awkward. "Now come on, let's go play!" You shout, holding up the video game. He smiles wider and follows you inside.


	9. Bickering -Fiona Nova

* * *

It almost seems like every time you're around Fiona all you can do is bicker and fight. The audience thinks it's just part of a friendship you two have, but really it is pure fighting and annoyance for one another.

"Do you have to be so fucking loud?" She grumbles at you in this GTAV Let's Play.

"Do you?" You argue back.

"Here we go..." Jack mutters into his microphone.

"God you're annoying." Michael laughs at your words to try and make the audience keep thinking you both get along. However, you were fed up. You shoot Fiona's character for the eighth time in two minutes.

"Oh my fucking god!" She roars. "You're such a bitch!"

"You guys have so much tension it's annoying." Gavin groans. "Just have sex already."

"Excuse me?" Both Fiona and you cut in.

"It is obviously pent up sexual frustration between the two of you." Ryan drags on. "Just fuck already." You could tell they enjoyed teasing you both on the subject. Fiona huffs.

"As if."

"You saying I'm not sexy enough?" You tag on.

"Oh no, you're definitely sexy." Fiona admits. "But your attitude is not."

"So I'm sexy?"

"Well this got worse." Geoff mutters.

"Hell yeah you are."

"Well you're pretty fuckin hot too." You don't hesitate to admit. "But much like me, your attitude sucks."

"So should we just... fuck?"

"Oh my god can we mute them?" Jeremy questions loudly.

"Come on, let's go." Both you and Fiona stand, leaving the room. As the men loudly complain about what just happened, you and Fiona are busting out in laughter. She looks at you with a small smile before gently kissing you.

"When do you think they will catch on?" You ask.

"It's been three months." Fiona reminds you. "I doubt they ever will at this point."


	10. Lindsay Wins -Lindsay Jones

"Son of a bitch!" You shout, laying your head down on the desk.

"Suck it!" Lindsay shouts as the others cheer with their placements in the race. She couldn't help her adorable laugh as she wraps her arms around you in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Babe." She mutters into your back. "It was too good to not happen."

"You could have touched anyone else!" You whine.

"But if I didn't touch my boo it would be wrong." She tells you. You give in, seeing her cute smile as she makes her point. Your nose crinkles as you fight your own smile.

"I hate you sometimes."

"Yeah, but like... Not all the time." She laughs again at the end of her sentence.

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Besides, this is Lindsay wins." She says, hugging you tightly. "I feel like a winner every time we go home together."

"You guys are fucking gross." Michael mutters. "Go get a room or something." You quickly turn to him with a shrug.

"Oh trust me, we will." He makes a fake gag motion before leaving the room with Gavin. You turn back to face Lindsay with a giant grin. "God I love us."


	11. Coffee or Tea? -Matt Bragg

Every day that he came in he would sit alone. You have had enough of it, knowing very well he had people in his life but no one he wanted to bother with his visiting to this cafe. Your shift was only a half today so you were off only ten minutes after he came today. You took a seat across from him at the booth as he read over something on his laptop.

"Coffee or tea?" You quickly ask. He looks up at you with a confused look on his face.

"Um... Coffee?" You smile wide at him with a simple nod.

"Do you like black or cream?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious since you only come here to sit and use the Wifi but you never order." He shrugs at your response.

"I've just never had the time to do it." He replies simply. You sigh and rest your head on your hand.

"Well I'd gladly make you something next time." You tell him. "I just wanna know now cause I'm curious about you." He seems stunned by your straightforwardness.

"Well..." He pauses to collect his thoughts. "I'm Matt. You?" You hold out a hand as you tell him your name. He shakes it firmly before closing his laptop. As the two of you talk, you learn a lot about each other. For instance, he has a cat, loves Pokemon, and plays video games for a living. You love cats, play Pokemon, and work in a cafe he loves to go to.

"You should stop by the office some time." Matt offers. "I could buy everyone coffee as an excuse for you to go."

"Honestly, that sounds great." You admit. "I'd love to see you in action with friends instead of here alone every day." He laughs lightly.

"I come here cause I can't get work done at my actual job." He explains. You laugh now. "Well, I need to head back now." He quickly scribbles down a sequence of numbers on the napkin he had in front of him. He slides the napkin to you with a small smile. "Here's my number. Text me I feed you're ever free or bored." You nod, immediately imputing the number in your phone and texting it so he had yours.

"Same goes for you." You reply. "See you around." With that, you watch him leave out of the cafe with a happier look than usual.


	12. Broken Hearted -Ryan Haywood

All you wanted was to enjoy today like any other day. You didn't want to spend it in memory of what it had signified a year ago; The year ago to the day when the love of your life up and left you on your three year anniversary. You sat in your chair at the office, trying hard to ignore the pain in your heart and just make it to tomorrow.

"Hey." You turn to see Ryan standing behind you.

"What's up?" You quickly ask. He furrows his brow, placing his Diet Coke on the edge of your desk before taking a seat in the empty chair next to you.

"You okay?" He quickly questions. "You didn't even notice that they all left for lunch." You glance around, seeing he was right. Your throat cleared before a long held sigh escaped.

"Not really, no." You admit. "Today a year ago I was dumped on my three year anniversary." Ryan cringes at your words.

"Oof..." He mutters. "That sure is uh... Something crude." You nod in agreement. He hums in thought for a second. "How about I make you an offer to make this day not so shitty?"

"And how do you propose that?"

"Let this be a day to remember by me asking you out to dinner tonight." You say there, unsure of what to say. Any other day you would've been stoked since you were always wanting to be around Ryan since six months ago. Today, though, you felt mixed.

"Is a year too short to move on?" You quietly wondered. Ryan shrugged slightly.

"I mean, I'm willing to make your pain better. You just gotta let me." Out of all the times Ryan has helped you mentally and physically, this attempt is the best by far. You smile and bite at your lower lip before nodding.

"Okay." You finally reply. "Okay, let's go out tonight." He smiles bright at you while standing from the chair and retrieving his soda.

"We can discuss further after lunch. For now, join me?" You don't hesitate to do so, following him out of the office.


End file.
